gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA SA Myth Hunting Guide
Welcome to the GTA SA Myth Hunting Guide, a tutorial created by Gunshow to help new myth hunters. I am writing this after a dissatisfaction of other guides found on the web. They are often very vague and imply that the player already knows everything and the guide will just be the author’s opinion. Even I have written guides that fall victim to this (a guide I wrote on this wiki inspired me to write this.) So I have decided to write a full tutorial for users who may be confused by reading another guide. Before you even begin myth hunting, you need to make substantial progress within the game. To unlock The Countryside (the area on the west of the map) you must complete the story mission ''The Green Sabre''. I am a skilled GTA player and may be biased, but if you play hard enough you can get to this mission with about 2-3 hours of playing the game. After you have unlocked the countryside, you need to build up your stats. *'Health' is obviously the most important aspect of myth hunting, especially when many myths found are aggressive. Increase this by playing the game or completing Paramedic side missions. *'Stamina' affects how long you can run among other things. Increase it by running naturally or using the exercise bike and treadmill in Gyms. *'Lung Capacity' affects how long you can breathe underwater. You can increase this by staying underwater for a long time or picking up Oyster collectables. *'Weapon Skill' affects how efficient you are at using your weaponry. It can increase by shooting pedestrians (called peds by the community, I might add) and cars. *'Vehicle Skill' is a must have for offroading, but maxing it out requires a lot of effort, so just let it come naturally. *Your muscle skill also gives many invaluable bonuses, but as this naturally decreases over time it can be ignored for personal preference. Increase it by lifting weights at a gym. ---- Weapons are a must, as you would expect. Remember to increase your skill to Hitman level before going out for a hunt. These are the necessary weapons required for myth hunting, the rest can be up to you based on your gameplay style. *The Camera is used to save photos to your hard drive among other things. This is a necessary tool for myth hunting as you can use it to save photo evidence. It can be found in the bedroom in the Johnson House, used by some pedestrians and is found in multiple spots in San Fierro. *The Cane is a myth related weapon that is known to increase spawn chances of various myths. It is good to have on you as a good luck charm just in case. It can be found in various locations on the map. The Cane has an article on this wiki for a reason. The Flowers are also a good weapon to pick up IF it relates to the myth (a set of flowers spawns in the Ghost Town graveyard, for example.) *The Tear Gas allows you to incapacitate enemies. Some may prefer to use violent weapons, but the Tear Gas will allow you to use your Camera to take evidence of a physical encounter. It can be found on a staircase in a building located west of the underpass of the Mulholland Intersection. *The Thermal Goggles allow you to see certain heat signatures around the world. As most of the game world is blue and most living creatures, including pedestrians, are red, it makes seeing a creature in the dark much easier. They are superior to the night vision goggles which are only a nuisance with the obnoxious green filter. For over all weapons, the professional weapons (Desert Eagle, MP5, SPAS-12, M16, ETC) are of course better damage wise and are what I use as they give an increased zoom which makes hunting easier. Remember to make it yours; if you do not like these weapons, feel free to swap them out. ---- ?]] The right vehicle is also important but is not a substitute as you will be doing most hunting on foot. It is also a good idea to customize your vehicle to be a dark color such as black, but this is optional. Any vehicle should also have hydraulics and nitro added, if possible, to assist in off-roading. The following vehicles are what I recommend for myth hunting: *The Sabre is probably the most iconic vehicle used for myth hunting. Cfox306, DarkMythHunter, and almost every renown myth hunter has used it. It is a stylish vehicle that also has great off-roading abilities and a fast speed. *The Sanchez has a great off-road ability and has a small size that makes it viable for dodging trees, cacti, and monsters. If you have an SMG, you can fire from the front without having to use a drive-by angle. *The BF Injection is essentially a larger version of the Sanchez, except it can go faster and almost never flips over thanks to its design. It frequently spawns in myth areas such as Shady Creeks and the Ghost Beach, making it a great alternative if you lose your vehicle. The location is, of course, the most important part of hunting as it can affect your results based on a small difference. Before you even begin, you should repeatably save at a Safehouse, which will advance the in-game time by 6 hours. Do this until you get the time at around 16:00 to 20:00 so you can drive to the location and it will still be night time with proper weather conditions upon arrival. There are quite literally hundreds of myths reported in San Andreas, especially in a few concentrated areas. I recommend simply going to a location and taking note of whatever you come across. If you try to dead-set search for one single myth and nothing shows up, you will be severely disappointed. For new players, I recommend Shady Creeks as it is a high activity area that has few textures and entities that can be confused with creatures. There are two major ways of hunting that are prevalent within the community at large. These are the Passive mode which typically involves sitting in a small area and using weapons like the''' tear gas''' and camera. This has its advantages such as if you find something it will most likely not be a misidentification of a texture. But due to the way San Andreas spawns in pedestrians, standing still or keeping the camera looking at one spot for a prolonged time can make almost nothing spawn, making the hunt a waste. This tactic can be incredibly boring as well, so try to mix it up occasionally. The other popular style is the Aggressive style, in which the player runs around, erratically moves the camera (making pedestrian spawning more common, even if they are just the result of glitches) and uses his weaponry frequently. Many mods and trainers are also used, and even created, for this style of hunting, but downloading these could affect the hunt and are not recommended. Again, this hunting style has its pros and cons. The erratic camera moving is not effective for hunting unless you have a game recording software which will let you watch the gameplay later in case anything showed up. Remember, there is no one superior way to myth hunt; it is all down to personal preference. ---- There are also a few minor tactics that you can employ regardless of the above tactics that can help out on the hunt. *'Tapping' is using a camera or sniper rifle and repeatedly tapping the right mouse button to zoom in. Because of GTA SA’s rendering engine, this can let you spawn something in when it normally wouldn’t be there. *'Random Photography' is exactly what it says on the tin. Taking random photos of the countryside has a possibility of including a creature that would otherwise only appear for a split second. It is also possible that something could show up only on the camera similar to the ghosts in the Metal Gear Solid series. You will notice that most myth sightings are this method - it is tried and tested, and it just works. *'Baiting' is a useful tactic in certain areas, such as Fisher’s Lagoon or any area that involves a serial killer. Simply take a Grove Street gang member (recruit them by mousing over them and pressing default G) and letting them stand around for a period of time. If they disappear, then it is likely that a myth killed them. Remember to look out for the “Gang Size -” notice when they die. *'Sliding' is a tactic that is usually reserved for speedrunning, but can also come in handy when hunting myths in a large area. To achieve a slide, you must first crouch and start moving forward, holding down the W key. Next, tap the spacebar to sprint and immediately right click. If timed correctly, CJ moves about 50 percent faster than sprinting while also being able to aim down sights and fire. This tactic is especially useful for myth hunting as it allows you to cover a large area (like Back o' Beyond) in a short period of time, and when using a weapon like the AK-47 or M-16, allows you to see farther while traversing the large area. I hope you have enjoyed this tutorial. In the future, I will be writing an advanced guide for San Andreas, guides for other games, and eventually how to make myth videos as well. .---- ----- ..--- ...-- ....- ..--- ..--- .---- ----- ..--- ....- .---- ..--- --... ---.. -.... .---- ---.. .---- -.... .---- ..--- .---- --... .---- ----- ..--- ..--- .---- ---.. .---- ---.. .---- --... Category:Myth Hunting Guides